


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Holiday blues. (01/08/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just for Bev! Is it fluffy enough?  


* * *

The senior staff all sat smartly at their stations on the bridge. Each was positioned near the edge of their seats, backs straight and their full attention to their duties. It was clear that Captain Archer was in a dark mood and none of them wanted to be the one to give him reason to dress them down.

"I'll be in my ready room" Archer snapped. "No interruptions unless it is absolutely necessary."

As Archer left the bridge, there was a collective sigh of relief. Travis turned toward Hoshi and quietly asked "What's the matter with the Captain?"

Hoshi only shrugged and shook her head in response.

From his position at the tactical station, Malcolm too wondered what was bothering his Captain. It wasn't until much later in his shift that he heard a muffled clue coming from behind the ready room door.

> I'll be home for Christmas  
> You can count on me  
> Please have snow and mistletoe  
> And presents under the tree  
> Christmas Eve will find me  
> Where the love light gleams  
> I'll be home for Christmas  
> If only in my dreams

When Jon finally left his ready room, it was well after alpha shift had ended. He made his way to his cabin, but it was clear from his gate and the way his head hung, that his mood had not improved during the day. As he entered the code to his quarters and the door opened...

"What the hell..." anger washed across Archer's face, but slowly faded as he began to take in the scene around him.

Malcolm stood from his place on the floor of Jon's quarters where he had been petting Porthos. As he got up he picked up a cup of eggnog and handed it to Jon. Malcolm reached over to the desk pressing a button on the view screen.

> Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
> Let your heart be light  
> From now on,  
> our troubles will be out of sight
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
> Make the Yule-tide gay,  
> From now on,  
> our troubles will be miles away.

Archer took the eggnog and as tears began to swell in his eyes, he bowed his head.

"I knew something was wrong" Malcolm began, "but until I heard the music coming from your ready room, I didn't realize..."

"Christmas hasn't seemed important for so many years. I've always had something to fill my thoughts, getting the Warp 5 engine built, starting our mission, finding the Xindi weapon...but now...I've just been feeling so empty. And thinking about the holidays..." Jon couldn't continue.

"Out there, I know you have to be in control. You need to be the Captain. In here" Malcolm motioned around Jon's quarters "it's alright to need. But if you don't want to feel empty, you need to let someone in. Hope you don't mind my taking the initiative, but being head of security has its advantages. I let myself in. I'll only stay, however, if that's what you want."

Jon looked up at Malcolm. It was then he noticed a string of Christmas lights strung around his view port and a small bit of greenery hanging by a red ribbon from the ceiling. A smile came across his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I couldn't arrange for the snow or the tree, but..."

Jon cut Malcolm off and raised his cup of eggnog with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Malcolm."

"Merry Christmas, Jon."

> Here we are as in olden days,  
> Happy golden days of yore.  
> Faithful friends who are dear to us  
> Gather near to us once more.
> 
> Through the years  
> We all will be together,  
> If the Fates allow  
> Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
> And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.


End file.
